A Beautiful Lie
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: Él y ella mienten a la sociedad, saben que es lo unico que deben hacer. Ellos saben que es lo correcto, por que él juró portegerla y ella le prometio amarlo. Ante esa "sociedad" ella sigue siendo Hyuuga Hinata, pero entre ellos es Uchiha Hinata. SasuHina/ItaHina-leve-
1. Felicidad

**Hola mundo! aqui llega mi loca cabeza con este nuevo fic, que enserio si no lo escribia y lo ponia no se me podia sacar de la mente y no me dejaría dormir tranquila -w-  
**

**Declaracion:Los caracteres de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masachi Kishimoto. Todo lo escrito corre por mi cuenta.  
**

**Autora: akaribebe-chan/Akari-chan  
**

**Notas: Universo alterno, es una historia corta (en extencion de palabras) como tambien corta en capitulos.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A beautiful lie**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**_"Calumniad con audacia: algo siempre quedará."_  
**

**_Francis Bacon_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**__Felicidad**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Un nuevo día, otra mañana un nuevo amanecer... despierta feliz, por que su mentira comenzara desde el primer instante en el que sus pies toquen la alfombra. Una mentira de la cual esta feliz de participar, por que después de todo... es la vida que ha elegido, por voluntad propia sin que nada ni nadie le diga si esta bien o mal.

.

Caminaba con paso lento al instituto, no iba ni muy tarde ni muy temprano así que apresurar el paso, era lo de menos. Se sintió observada por unos instantes miro hacia atrás pero no miro a nadie, total no ya sabia quien estaba detrás de suyo, no se necesitaba saber, _ella no necesitaba saberlo._

Y como todos los días, ese mismo chico imprudente chocaba con ella, era rubio y de perfecta piel bronceada, no se disculpaba ni nada, el era de último año, y ella se pregunto si cuando estuviera en su último año de instituto seria así de imprudente y de mala gente, por que los de los años superiores se creían lo mejor de lo mejor, solo por que estaban a punto de ir a la universidad.

Levanto el folder que se le había caído con la tarea de matemáticas, por fortuna no estaba ni sucio ni arrugado, Kakashi-sensei se fijaba en esas cosas.

.

No corría por que llegara tarde, pero le gustaba llegar antes de su amada pelirrosa para, de nuevo, poder invitarla a salir, decía un dicho por ahí "al que madruga Dios lo ayuda" y hasta el momento estas últimas semanas le ha surgido efecto. Pero siempre y desde hace unas ultimas semanas se tropezaba con alguien, sabia que era una chica, pero bueno, el no se podía detener a pedir disculpas. No por que no quisiera, si no por que así no tendría tiempo de ver a su – ¡Sakura-chan!– grito apenas la vio.

Ella, con sus ojos color jade hermoso, asintió y le sonrío, una sonrisa calida. Ya pasaron dos años y su amor por… _esa_ persona no disminuía, pero él no le hacia caso, así que… _Por que no darme una oportunidad._

.

La primera clase de historia estaba realmente aburrida, el rubio solo escuchaba como el Nara hablaba sobre la segunda guerra mundial y de bla bla bla… era todo lo que podía escuchar y es que la voz del moreno expositor al frente no ayudaba para nada y cada vez más tenia ganas de soñar. Cerrando lentamente los ojos, para ver si se podía despabilar, giro su rostro al lado derecho de su asiento, daba perfecto a la ventana y desde ahí podía ver el patio central del colegio.

Sus ojos paseaban por los demás salones, la estructura, que recordaba a un gran rectángulo, daba la vista perfecta para ver los diferentes salones. Y tan solo un piso mas abajo al frente del salo de historia miro una clase que le llamo bastante la atención. Ahí donde esos alumnos se encontraban hace dos años el se encontraba situado ahí. Abrió sus ojos entumidos de sueño al recordar que a primera hora del día miércoles, tenia clase de matemáticas y su profesor era Hatake Kakashi, llegaba tarde, sí, pero era muy quisquilloso con las tareas.

.

_¿Qué hace que el ser humano mienta? _Una pregunta bastante extraña, y muy difícil de responder. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Qué responder, la chica de piel casi albina? Sin duda esa clase de psicología si que estaba ruda. Pero su mente estaba en blanco. Si se lo preguntasen a ella en un momento diferente, habría respondido que las personas mienten por "zafarse de los problemas cosas que es realmente tonto, por que eso crearía muchos mas líos de los cuales tarde o temprano, y de la peor manera, serán descubiertos". Ese era su punto de vista.

Kurenai-sensei esperaba una respuesta, y eso Hinata lo sabía, esos ojos color carmesí mirándola eran una clara señal. Suspiro fuertemente, dirijo su mirar hasta la ventana que estaba a un lado de ella. Y se perdió por el patio centra y hablo. –El que miente necesita falsear la verdad para dar una imagen diferente de la que realmente tiene. No está conforme consigo mismo y en lugar de mejorarse auténticamente se oculta tras una máscara o disfraz inconsistente.

.

Mientras miraba ese salón con nostalgia su vista se perdió unos momentos en otros ojos _raros_ pensó el, blancos, casi blancos de no ser por esos toque lilas que tenían. La miro mover sus labios, ya ahí se detuvo en estos en como esos delicados y femeninos labios rosa pálido con un poco de brillo, carnosos, se movían, _muy diferente de las otras niñas_ pensó de nuevo. Escucho un golpe seco al lado izquierdo, que inmediatamente lo trajeron al mundo real, y cuando dirigió su mirar solo puedo observar como salía, casi corriendo, su compañero.

Todos en el salón se quedaron callados, hasta el aburrido expositor tuvo que auto interrumpir su trabajo, todos vieron a un Uchiha Sasuke salir furioso de clases. Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, y cada uno y una susurraban en su lugar al compañero de la par. _Este día si que es extraño_, volvió a pensar el rubio mientras su mirar se dirigía rápidamente al salón que le recordaba tantas cosas.

.

Eran las cinco le la tarde y preparaba la cena, una muy concentrada chica casi pálida, dentro de unas horas él llegaría, siempre tenia que esperarlo a comer, por que a ella no le gustaba comer sola. Y si él no llegaba por estar más tiempo en la empresa que debía de dirigir sí o sí, ella cenaba miraba un rato la televisión, estudiaba un poco; por que quería ser tan inteligente como él; se bañaba, se cambiaba y se metía a la cama.

Y el extraño presentimiento de que ese día de miércoles, seria así le llego. Así que cuando hubo terminado de cenar, metió la porción que le correspondía al chico al microondas y siguió con el resto del ritual. Solo que esta vez, en vez de dirigirse a la recamara, se detuvo en una habitación a solo dos puertas en donde debía dormir, abrió la puerta con total parsimonia, no encendió la luz, por que no la necesitaba sabia perfectamente donde estaba la cama.

Se sentó a la orilla de esta, todo el cuarto estaba en penumbras, no había luz proveniente de la luna que se miraba por la ventana, por que las persianas que estaban en las ventanas se encontraban cerradas de par en par. Pero eso no le importo cerro los ojos y recordó; como lo hacia cuando se encontraba a solas; como lucia, en alguna época no tan lejana, dicha habitación.

Cerró los ojos casi blancos y recordó como en el pasado se mantenía esa habitación, color amarillo pastel, la cama era baja perfecta para quien dormía ahí, una repisa grande de tres niveles donde habían peluches de colección. Un armario grande y blanco uno, un buró a juego con el armario y el pequeño tocador, una casa de muñecas única en el mundo, por que la habían comprado especialmente para ellas. Unos patines azules con cordones rosas… y en la cama un gran peluche de una cerdito rosa con un listón azul en su oreja izquierda.

Y fue cuando sintió unos paso cerca suyo, no abrió los ojos, pero si corto su visión. Y mucho menos aparto a quien se acercaba y depositaba un beso en su hombro –Ven, vamos a dormir – le menciono con una voz masculina y serena, lo que le agradaba a ella, se levanto con ayuda del él y se dirigió a su cuarto, al que compartían juntos, el que le pertenecía a él, por que a ella no le gustaba dormir en el de ella.

.

Un nuevo día que terminaba, otro día un nuevo anochecer, sabe que dormirá feliz por que su mentira sigue en pie, y no esta sola en esto. Él esta con ella. Por que… para la sociedad, ella sigue siendo Hyuuga Hinata, pero entre ellos, ella es Uchiha Hinata, esposa de Uchiha Itachi. Pero eso a nadie le importa, mucho menos a Sasuke, por que de por si, es el quien esta con ella, quien conoce sus pesadillas y sueños, el que se sacrificaría sin dudar por ella.

La acomoda en su pecho para que ella pueda dormir bien, seguiría con esa mentira, él esta feliz, mientras la tenga a ella. Una mentira de la cual esta feliz de participar, por que después de todo... es la vida que ha elegido, por voluntad propia sin que nada ni nadie le diga si esta bien o mal.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**「つづく」**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Espero y les guste lo que es el primer capitulo ^^ para que esta historia siga su trayecto y para que me den animos para segurla solo necesito reviews, Sí, asi de simple y me pondria al maximo feliz... No queda mas que decir me despido de ustedes.  
**

**-Kisses&hugs- Akari-chan  
**


	2. No quiero hacerlo

**Bien hola a todos! aqui ya esta el segundo capitulo de este fic n_n espero les guste  
**

**Declaracion:Los caracteres de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masachi Kishimoto. Todo lo escrito corre por mi cuenta.  
**

**Autora: akaribebe-chan/Akari-chan  
**

**Notas: Universo alterno, es una historia corta (en extencion de palabras) como tambien corta en capitulos.  
**

**"_Es una hermosa mentira" Pensamientos de los personajes_  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A beautiful lie**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**_"La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio."_  
**

**_Cicerón  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**No quiero hacerlo  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Los rayos del sol pegaron a sus parpados de lleno, pestañeo un par de veces y busco un calor de su lado, sin encontrarlo. Se levanto de la cama y se estiro cual felino para despejarse un poco, eran las siete y quince, del día jueves, tenia que bañarse y preparase para ir al colegio… y seguir con su mentira. Ella estaba dando los toques finales para los bentos, el de él y el de ella; escucho agua correr del baño. Termino de preparar los bentos, camino hasta la puerta se coloco sus zapatos y agarro las llaves que estaban en una mesita cerca de la puerta; tenia que irse temprano, toco el pomo de la puerta y ladeo sus rostro hacia la izquierda –Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun– menciono en un murmullo con una calida sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Se termino de alistar, el reloj daba las siete y treinta, ya era hora de irse, se dirijo a la cocina y tomo su Bento, camino hasta la puerta, se coloco sus zapatos y cuando estuvo a punto de levantar sus llaves el ruido del teléfono lo distrajo, ahí estaba sonado, pero el no quiera contestar, miro el numero que marcaba el identificador de llamadas. _Era el número de su hermano._

.

Salio de la casa y se encamino al instituto, por el camino podía oler ese refrescante olor a flores, cerro sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el olor, y cuando menos lo espero, estaba a tan solo un metro de ella, sonrío ladinamente, a pesar de que ella se fuera antes, siempre caminaba lento y esperaba en una esquina, esperaba por él. La vio retomar su camino y él hizo lo mismo, siempre a un metro de ella, afuera; adentro estaba tan cerca, que nunca la dejaría ir.

Cuando estaba llegando al portón sintió un empujón, de nuevo ese chico el rubio, frunció su seño por unos instantes, para luego recoger las hojas de los trabajos que se le habían caído por culpa del chico en cuestión. Pero se detuvo por la sorpresa de ver otra mano, una mano blanca, casi como la de ella, levanto su vista lentamente siguiendo ese camino de la mano y se topo con unos ojos completamente opuestos a los de ella. –Dobe… deberías de ayudar– menciono con su voz fría hacia el chico que estaba de pie como una estatua. Los tres recogieron las hojas, la ultima estaba cerca de ella, sonrío, pero luego sintió una carga eléctrica, una que siempre sentía por él, lo miró de reojo, sus ojos negros, su mirada en la de ella, y ella solo ensancho su sonrisa para levantarse y dar la gracias, mientras se perdía de vista con los demás alumnos que entraban.

.

Extrañamente se levanto un poco tarde de lo que venia siendo su "buena racha con Sakura-chan" ahora si corría por que sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría tarde, jadeaba del cansancio, pudo visualizar una cabellera negra azulada, larga y detuvo sus pasos lentamente, sentía algo extraño en su corazón. Ya la había visto, anteriormente, todos los días, pero no le daba importancia, hasta ayer; camino lentamente y trago fuerte; ¿Por qué demonios se sentía nervioso? Era simplemente una niña de tercero y el estaba en ultimo año. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se sintió furioso y paso de largo empujándola "sin querer" escucho de tras suyo que una hojas caían, giro sus rostro y se encontró con esa niña.

Sintió ira nuevamente, pero se quedo estático, ahí con esa niña estaba Sasuke, su mejor amigo ayudándola a recoger sus hojas, ¿pero por que rayos sentía furia? Y mas su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo estaba ahí estático. –Dobe… deberías de ayudar– reacciono, he hizo lo que su amigo le dijo. Cuando estuvo a la altura de los otros dos, sintió un aroma peculiar, a flores, mas precisos a jazmín, cerro los ojos para aspirara el olor y luego los abrió y termino de recoger algunos papeles ahí regados.

Observo también como las manos de los otros dos chocaban al rejuntar al mismo tiempo una última hoja, y se sintió extraño, como si unas ganas de patearle el trasero a Sasuke recorrían su cuerpo, pero solo era eso. "ganas de…", y ella se perdió, la miro caminar al mar de chicos del colegio y perdió de vista su cabello largo negro azulado y con ella se fue el olor a jazmín.

.

Kurenai-sensei les había dejado un trabajo de psicología "fácil". Lo bueno o según sus compañeros, era que este trabajo se hacia en parejas, pero… ella no era precisamente la reina de la popularidad, sintió una ganas tremendas de rascarse varias partes del cuerpo, esta nerviosa ¿a quien rayos le iba pedir que fuera su compañero de proyecto? Vio a un chico vivaz y con marquitas rojas en sus mejillas, e inmediatamente lo descarto, era muy efusivo y alegre, hiperactivo en palabras de la Hyuuga. Miro luego a una chica de cabellos rojos, también se veía muy extrovertida, no, la descarto inmediatamente, y cuando se dio por vencida e iba a aceptar el regaño de Kurenai-sensei por no tener una pareja de grupo. Kami escucho sus ruegos, tocaron su hombro izquierdo y miro a la persona que lo había echo. Estaba feliz y lo demostró con una gran sonrisa.

–Si te aburro con la lectura me lo dices y paramos ¿ok? – le dijo una rubia de ojos grandes azul claro, ella solo asintió y miro la ventana de la habitación, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, se preocupó un poco y luego volvió su mirar a la chica –Tu estas aburrida ¿verdad Ino-chan? – le cuestionó ella. La rubia se partió de la risa, Hinata la conocía muy bien. Se levanto de la silla y se tiro al suelo, apoyando sus manos por debajo de su cabeza como una almohada.

–Sabes… tenia miedo…– miro a Hinata –…miedo de no volverte a hablar… odie a…– pero la otra chica la interrumpió, mientras se sentaba en el piso a la par de la rubia –No digas eso Ino-chan– Hinata suspiro y se acostó a su lado, mirando el techo y unas graciosas estrellas fluorescentes que estaban en el. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el padre de Yamanaka interrumpió para ofrecerles un poco de te y galletas, cosa que le encanto a Hinata mas que a Ino.

Cuando terminaron con su merienda la rubia volvió a hablar –Enserio Hina, tenia miedo de que nuestra amistad se terminara y con todo mi corazón odie a Hiashi… lo odie y no sabes cuanto, pero también odie a…–

–Ino-chan se me hace tarde… Sas… ano… etto… yo…– estaba nerviosa por el rumbo por el que estaba tomando la conversación, sentía su labio inferior temblar y en un acto reflejo lo mordió y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices como lo hacia cuando era una niña, gesto que hizo que Ino frunciera su seño levemente, pero una sonrisa tierna opaco por completo esa acción – ¿Te gusta verdad? – la Hyuuga se sonrojo, mientras la rubia se carcajeaba, extrañaba a Hinata su mejor amiga y la extrañaba mucho

.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa se extraño de que esta no tenia seguro, pero luego se dijo que seguro él ya había llegado, se quito sus zapatos y cuando quería dirigirse a su cuarto una risa la detuvo, la paralizo al extremo de que sus piernas ya no quisieron reaccionar, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sudaba frío, trago saliva cuando escucho que esa voz se acercaba a la sala, pero luego reacciono. Si mentía a la gente de afuera, tenia que hacerlo ahí adentro, no le gustaba, pero si esa persona estaba ahí de seguro era que _él_ ya había regresado de su viaje. –Oh Hina-chan ya vino…– **_esa voz_** –Oí Itachi tu novia ya esta aquí– **_Hoshigaki-san… entonces…_** Apareció un joven alto de unos veinticuatro años, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja y unas profundas ojeras en sus ojos.

Hinata sentía que el corazón en cualquier minuto se le saldría, detrás de Itachi venia también **_Sasuke-kun…_** Sentía sus ojos arder, tenia unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar, y mas viendo el rostro de él, de su querido Sasuke-kun. Suspiro fuerte, no estaban solos, ya no podía estar un minuto con se verdad, por que mentir a los otros era algo normal, pero entre ellos, no ella no quería mentir _en su casa_, pero tenia que hacerlo y Sasuke también odiaba hacerlo, odiaba mentir, _en esa casa_. Una sonrisa falsa se mostraba en ese rostro que parecía de porcelana, Itachi se acerco a su rostro y borro por completo la lagrima que corrió libre por la mejilla albina de la chica.

–Solo una semana… miente para mi…– le susurro este mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. Y es que no solo estaba el socio de Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, también estaban reunidos en esa sala Akasuna no Sasori y Deidara, solo era una reunión de negocios, pero… ella tenia miedo… Miro de reojo a Sasuke, no quería que él viera "ese espectáculo"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**「つづく」**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Qiero agradecer a estas chicas: maribelteka, Dai Kirin-Chan, Magic ann love, andrea, un anonime, y a otra chica que me dio mucha risa su review pero no se quien es -w-. Tambien a Valentinaneko12 (que ya te respondi) Y por supuesto a mi friend que la amo muchisimo! Sasuhina.18! te quiero nena!  
**

**-Kisses&hugs- Akari-chan  
**


End file.
